


It's starting to feel a lot like Christmas

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has always thrown huge parties for Christmas, but not this year. This year she wanted to keep it small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's starting to feel a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing Fia for the Teen Wolf Secret Santa

“Are you sure you don’t want to throw a huge party?” Allison had asked it over and over again, but Lydia had shaken her head.

This year she didn’t want a huge party. She didn’t want Christmas lights all over the house. She didn’t want wine on the carpet or people having sex in her bedroom. Just like she didn’t want to be surrounded by people she barely knew. She wanted to be with the people that mattered, the people she really cared about, the people that never expected her to be a queen. She wanted to be with the people that were okay with her being Lydia. Just Lydia. With weird sounds in her head and a trembling fear of discovering a dead body.

“Would anyone want something else to drink?” Lydia looked around, her eyes resting on the people around her.   
If Aiden wasn’t eating, he had one hand constantly on her upper leg. Only a year ago he had been dead, gone.   
She didn’t know how exactly he got back, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because now she actually had the chance to tell him that he had been good enough, that she had loved him, that she did believe he was one of the good guys. She had finally been able to tell him that he wasn’t just a distraction. That she loved him.   
And the great thing was, he loved her too. It was the first thing he had told her when he had come back. And it was the last thing he always said to her before they fell asleep at night.

“Just sit down, let me and Danny do this.” Ethan stood up before Lydia could do so and he grabbed Danny’s hand, dragging him with him to the kitchen.   
Lydia was glad that the two of them had found each other again.   
Danny was now full in the know, helping the pack wherever he could, surprisingly knowing a lot more about everything than they had expected.   
And Ethan seemed to have become a completely different person now he had gotten both Danny and Aiden back. It was as if he started to feel at ease, as if he started to realize that the life he had had, the pain he had felt, would not last forever. It was as if Ethan realized that he was allowed to be happy.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to wait a few hours for those drinks.” Isaac shrugged his shoulders and Lydia rolled her eyes.   
More often than she could count she had called him annoying or downright mean, but a part of her had started to appreciate the boy that talked freely and honestly about anything and everything.   
He would never be fake or lie into her face and in a world full of wannabe friends, that was surprisingly refreshing.   
Just like she saw how happy Allison was with him. Lydia could see how Isaac had changed her.   
Allison never talked about it, but Lydia noticed how Allison’s muscles were less tensed, how she didn’t seem to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders anymore. It was as if dying and coming back to life had made her realize that it’s okay to be afraid, that it’s alright to make mistakes, that not everyone can be perfect and that Allison didn’t need to be perfect either.   
Isaac loved her, even when Allison didn’t know the solution or the right thing to do.   
And Allison loved him, even though he sometimes said the exact wrong thing at an even wronger moment.

“You can always go get them yourself.” Lydia shrugged her shoulders and she chuckled when Isaac raised his eyebrows and shook his head.   
“I’m not gonna take the risk, thanks.” He took another bite from his food and she saw how Allison let her head rest on his shoulder.   
“I think this might be my best christmas since I was a child.” Allison whispered and Lydia smiled at her best friend.   
Life had been empty without those people in her life. It had not been the same. She had not been able to call her best friend when she wanted to do normal girl stuff, she had missed the secret and not so secret make out sessions with Aiden, she enjoyed watching the cute looks and smiles Ethan and Danny exchanged all the time and she was even glad that Isaac was back to offend her.

“I think it’s the best Christmas ever.” Lydia licked her lips and she stared at Aiden, seeing the glimmer in his eyes now he finally belonged to someone. “Obviously, because I planned it.” She felt a kiss on her nose. “And because I’m spending it with the few people who also like me when I’m not okay.”


End file.
